Bittersweet
by Lady Ishida
Summary: TK is a cutter and his fater beats him and his brother. Meanwhile, he is in love with Kari, and Daisuke. He needs to choose one but who?rk TK/daisuke/kari triangle. and (TA DAA) Junato and taiora. R for just about everything...


Bittersweet Bittersweet

By: Lady Ishida [kristy]

To Saffron Itchi-jouji. Anyways, this GIRL ROCKS!!!! ok ! And stay away from KEN CUZ HE's hers.

_ What were you doing_

_ With my girl last night_

_ I saw two shadows_

_ In the bedroom light_

_ You were dressed in black_

_ And now your_

_ Dressed in white_   
  
__ Can you fill me in?

TK walked down the school hallway whistling with joy. The blonde 12-year-old had a date with the girl of his dreams- Kari Kamiya. A loud "TK!" interrupted his thoughts. His caught a glimpse of his 'rival' Davis running towards him. "Hey! TK! What's up?"

'Wow!' TK thought. 'Davis has never been this nice to me!' "Hey Davis! You remembered my name!" TK grinned. The short but skinny boy with brown hair whispered, "TK, I need help. I've got a basketball game Thursday, and since you're the Star, I was um wondering if you would help me with some moves…" Davis blushed. "I was watching you play today, and I have to admit, you're good- a lot better than me!"

TK smiled0 confidently. "Sure pal! Why don't you come over around five tonight? Kari's gonna be there too." Davis smiled back. He fingered his chestnut brown hair nervously. "OK, thanks, buddy! See ya." Then he skipped away proudly. TK smiled and blushed. '_Stupid!' _he thought. _'You are not gay. You like kari, not davis.' _But although a jerk at times, TK did secretly like Davis, but he liked Kari, too, or did he?

"HA!" Davis cried, lying down on his blue checkered bed. "TK really thinks I look up to him! Once I become his best friend, he'll give me Kari! It's perfect. PERFECT!" The brunette screamed, jumping up and down on his bed. Suddenly he heard his sister's voice. She was on the phone. "Yeah, well, Matt, I love you're singing. So you'll pick me up at five? Okay! We can practice! Bye!" Jun was now yelling. "YES!" the- redhead smirked. "I've got a hot date with that hottie MATT!" She was crying. "Oh my god oh my god!"

It was 4:00. TK sat in front of the TV watching TRL. But his mind wasn't on the music, it was on his two favorite people- Kari and Davis. "I don't love Kari." TK whispered, a tear dripping from his bright blue eyes. "I just pretend to be in love with her so Davis wont get her. So then with Kari out of reach maybe Davis will like me!" TK walked slowly into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of blue scissors. He whispered, "you stupid stupid Gaylord." And made a little cut on his upper arm. He relaxed when he saw then blood drip. The pain seemed to comfort him, and he welcomed it into his mind.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "TK!" Matt yelled. "Kari's here." TK wiped his eyes and perked up, forgetting about the cut. He smiled and fingered his blonde hair, while Kari walked inside.

"Hey TK," she said sweetly. In her mind she wanted to cry, 'oh hello sweet tk, you're my hero! I love you!' But she restrained herself. TK smiled back and blushed. "Davis should be here in a minute." Kari's eye's widened. Sure she loved TK, but boy did she love Davis!

The doorbell rang at exactly 5. Davis walked in. He was bouncing a basketball. "TK," he smiled. "I'm ready to learn. Kari, do you play basketball? Maybe you can help me too!" Davis lied watching Kari's face turn red. "Sure, hey why don't I be the cheerleader?" Davis nodded. "OK sure. TK, lets get started."

TK showed his guests to the backyard. "I'll be right back." He said gently and walked inside. Kari turned to Davis. "What happened to you?" She asked gently. "You are the sweetest guy I've ever met. Will you walk me home? I've been thinking about starting a you know…" Davis whispered, "relationship?" Kari blushed and nodded. She reached out and hugged him. She looked around quickly and then moved her face closer to his. Davis followed along. Kari was just about to kiss him when TK walked in. "Fill me in." he said angrily. Kari turned beet red and fingered with her hair. "Well Davis had something in his eye so I got it out for him." Davis nodded. "Ok," TK sighed. "Lets get to work."

Meanwhile, Jun stood in the driveway waiting for Matt. The redhead sighed and pulled out her lipstick. She put some on and `the Matt pulled up. "Hey babe." He said cooly, smoothing his hair. 'BABE!' Jun thought widening her eyes. "HE called ME babe!" She smiled and said, "Lets go!"

When they reached Matt's house, Matt took her hand and led her straight upstairs. "Screw the music." He said sitting down on his bed and motioning for Jun to sit next to him. Suddenly, Matt grabbed her and whispered, "take off your shirt."

After 3 long hours of practice, Davis yawned. TK wanted Davis to stay, his rosy red cheeks were adorable. But Davis and Kari insisted that they had to leave.

"You're so good." Kari whispered, putting her arm around Davis as they walked home. Davis hugged her. "are you cold?" he asked. "No." Kari shivered. Then she grabbed his goggles. "Hey!" Davis cried running after Kari. She grabbed her and they both went tumbling into someone's yard. "Davis, I'll give it to you." Kari whispered and she grabbed his face and started kissing him wildly.

A car drove up to where the two were making out. Two people walked hand-in-hand out of the car. One had a flashlight. "Kari!" the mysterious person yelled. Kari reconized the voice. "Tai?"

Tai looked at them. He glanced at Sora. "Opps! We'd better leave you two alone." He giggled and he and Sora walked inside. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure was hiding in the bush beside them. "Yeah." He whispered to himself. "You filled me in."

"Matt, thanks for stopping when i told you to." Jun said, pulling her shirt back on. "I mean, lots of teens get pregnant everyday!" Matt kissed her. Don't worry baby! Now lets drive you home…"

It was midnight at the Kamiya house. Tai and Kari were still awake, talking. "so you had it with Davis in THE FRONT YARD?" Tai whispered. "UNPROTECTED?" Kari nodded, tears dripping from her brown eyes. "It's okay Tai." She assured her wide-eyed brother, "we didn't go all the way." Tai relaxed. "Good. As long as we're on the subject, Sora and I…you knowed in the car." Kari sat up. "But she's going out with Matt!" Tai nodded. "I know."

Meanwhile, TK was at home in the bathroom again. "Damn it! Damn it! My plans failed!" he cried, he took the knife out of his back pocket. "You damn gay fucker!" he yelled and stabbed his arm. "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed and fell to the ground.

Matt ran after his little brother. "TK!" he yelled, braking down the bathroom door. He saw the body and the blood and broke out in tears. "TK! NO!" he screamed, "MOM! MOM! TK's hurt! HELP!"

Matt sat crying in the waiting room, waiting for the results. "Matt?" he turned around to find his girlfriend, Sora. She was crying too. "Why are you crying, baby?" he asked. Sora sobbed. "Im pregnant. With Tai."

Matt nodded. "Its okay. Really. I've been cheating on you too. and my brothers fighting for his life." Matt whispered, fighting back the tears."

TK awoke and felt an extream pain in his arm. He looked around. Jun was asleep by Matt. Kari and davis were crying. Sora and Tai were whispering softly. "Im okay." TK announced, sitting up. Everyone cheered. "Come on bro," Matt sighed. "Lats go home."

Later at home, Jun and Matt sat down next to TK. "Why'd you hurt yourself." TK blushed. "Because I saw Kari and Davis making out." "Oh, so you like Kari?" TK shook his head. "I love Davis."

At that moment the parents arrived. Matt explained everything "TK." His mother sighed. "I wont tolerate this. You're not gay. I wont let you be gay. No way. You're straight, TK. Forget it. Or you're out. You can live with you're gay fuckers!" his mother screamed and ran crying to her room. TK could hear her sobbing, "My baby boy! NO!"

The brothers could hear an "I'll teach them a leason," growled MR. Ishida

"Oh no...Matt, hear it comes." Cried TK. " Jun! Run! RUN INTO MY ROOM! LOCK THE DOORS!TK! I'll protect you! TK!" MAtt scremed and MR. Ishida entered with a belt. "No please daddy!" TK whispered as his father cracked the whip, striking him on the back. Blood rose and rushed down his back. "AHHHHHh!" TK screamed, the pain was unbearable. "You want more?" His father roared beating his son once more.

Matt punched his father from behind. "BASTARD! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" he screamed with all his might. Mr Ishida turned around. "Shut up, ass, of a kid! I'll teach you." He threw Matt to the ground and kicked him. Matt fell over, his stomach hurting like crazy. Blood was gurgling from his mouth. "Ouch." MAtt whispered, and he was struck again and again. "Now, both of you, go to your rooms"

JUn was crying. She was scared and worried about Matt and TK. TK bursted into the room bleeding and bruised. "Help me." he said and fell to the floor. "Please, please, help me." JUn ran to the bathroom. Matt was inside the shower. JUn blushed, "Oh my god! Im so-" she stopped midsentance when she saw the bruises that covered his body. "Matt, oh Matt." She sobbed as Matt stepped out of the shower and wrapped his bruised and beaten body in a robe. JUn ran over and kissed him. "why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Im sorry." Matt said putting a fake smile on his face. "Lets go back to my room and help TK."

Matt and Jun Lay in matt' bed. Matt slowly inched his hand up Jun's shirt and Jun didnt stop him. "Matt? I wanna go all the way. I want to be a part of you."

The next morning, Davis rang the Ishida's doorbell. "Hey," Matt answered. "Gonna shoot some hoops?" Davis nodded shyly. "I'm coming too. Hey TK! Davis is here."

TK appeared instantly and they two started walking. Matt drove ahead in his car. "TK, I have something to admit." Davis whispered. "Im gay, too. I love you TK. I like Kari, but after last night, well, I realized she's not…for me." Davis concluded and kissed TK for the first time. TK spilled out everything, his cutting, his jealousy and how his parents blew up at him.

Matt ented Jun's room. She was on her computer. "Matt," she whispered. "He beat you again?" Matt nodded. "My mom ran away, and he saw us. Sleeping. That's why i had you escape though my window."

Meanwhile, Kari was writing in her diary:

Dear Diary,

Last night, Davis told me that he was gay. I can't go on anymore. My life seems to have ended when it should have just begun. There is only one thing to do.

Hikari Kamiya

Kari quietly approached the top of her apartment building. She was fighting tears. She took a step closer to the edge. "Don't do it." A voice behind her said. It was TK. "Don't do it, Kari. Run away if you need to. Don't kill yourself." The blonde was crying. "If you're gonna run, have my rainbow." TK said taking off his rainbow necklace. "Im running away, too. My parents kicked me out."

"Okay Okay." She whispered and she turned and walked away to the stairs. She stopped abruptly and turned around. TK ran over to her and they shared their last kiss. "Goodbye TK. I love you."

Davis stood at the podium. He tried to fight back the tears. "Hello, Im Davis. Today we are here for Kari and TK. They left me a letter and id like to read it to you:

Dear Davis,

Nothing could ever express my love for you. I need you in my life to live happily, so im running away. I hope to meet you again someday. I love you and I will love you forever.

Love,   
Kari Kamiya.

Davis was sobbing. "and its all my fault. Because I didn't love Kari as much as I loved TK. Im sorry. It's all my fault." And he read the letter from TK:

Dear Davis,

Im sorry that I had to leave. I will miss you so so sorry. I was kicked out of the house because I was gay. I hope that someday, we will meet again. I love you, Davis. I will never forget you. I will keep in touch with Matt, and You. I love you.   
Goodbye,

TK

~*~Part two~*~   
  
12 years later…

"Ok, Kerrie, remember, look at the camera!" a tall blonde man said as he shot the picture. This man was Robert, her fiancé. They were about to shoot kerrie's new movie, 'American Pie 14'. Kerri was so happy with her life. She was famous.

"Ok, lets see, TK, you shooting 'American Pie 14' with Robert Kinaro. That's the one starring kerrie moyshida and Davis (what's his last name? Lets call it Myoto) Myoto…that's in studio 4." Said a skinny young women named Patty, the director.

TK's eyes widened _'This can't be Davis…the Davis I used to know…' _he said to himself. TK cleared his through. "Ok, Patty. Lets go."

They walked down the hallway to studio 4 and were greeted by a tall brunette- Davis Myoto. "Hello." He said shaking TK's hand. "Im Davis and this is my fiancé Patty. You look so familiar."

TK decided to take a chance. "Davis," he whispered. "I was your best friend before I ran away." Davis looked confused. "TK, are you feeling alright?" TK shook his head. "Lets get started."

After a long, hard, day at work, TK relaxed in the spa. He was thinking, "_Maybe I was wrong. I do really wish that davis was here."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. TK looked up into the brown eyes of a short, beautiful brunette. She sat down next to him in the spa. "So, your TK Ishida?"

TK nodded. "And you, of course, are the one and only Kerrie Moyshida!" TK looked at Kerrie's neck. Around her neck was a rainbow necklace. It was TK's.

Kerrie smiled. "That's me." TK stood up. "No. It isn't. your not Kerrie Moyshida, YOU'RE KARI KAMIYA!"

Kari's face turned bright red. "T-t-t-TK? Oh my god! TK! ITS YOU! How did you recognize me?" TK blushed. "Because you're wearing my rainbow."   
  
Kari nodded eagerly. "And Davis? He is here too! WOW! It's a small world!"

The next day, TK painfully filmed the love scene with Davis and Kari. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He felt so lonely inside. He wanted Davis back and he had an idea.

"Robert, I need to talk to you." TK said sternly. "Sure, pal." Robert replied. "Well, you killed your pets right? Well now I need you to get rid of Patty. I don't care how. Just do it. I'll pay you." Robert nodded. "he he he….sure buddy."

TK found Davis in his room crying. "My fiancé left me." He whispered. TK took Davis' hands. "Davis, don't you remember me? TK? The basketball star? Remember our rainbow?" TK was fighting back tears as Davis shook his head. "PLEASE! PLEASE remember! Remember this?" TK sobbed as he kissed Davis. Davis smiled. "Takeru Ishida!" he yelled and hugged him.   
  
"I got rid of Patty to be with you." TK whispered and hugged Davis tightly so he would never let go…

o--{}---{}---{}---{}---{}---{}---{}---{}---{}---{}---o

ok, im so sorry, that was short and stupid, but i worked really hard on it so PLEEZE, no flames! War angel and Saffron.... e-mail me PRONTO! lol...   
OK, I might do a sequal about matt/jun and the child abuse tai/sora and sora's baby, do you think i should?

`oh yeah, and yall give me your AOL screen names so i can IM you! God bless!   


~Kristy

~*~ v v v v ~*~ remember, DONT FlaME! I Worked really hard on this story, even though it stinks. THe first 6 people people to reveiw will be in my next fic, 3 guys 3 girls. 


End file.
